


Fan the Flames

by benjaminrussell



Series: Ocean’s 126 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: TK and Carlos have some fun with handcuffs.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Ocean’s 126 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195427
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	Fan the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Ocean’s 126 but you could read it as a standalone if you just want the smut. XD
> 
> Thanks to [myemergence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/pseuds/myemergence) for beta reading!

“I believe you promised me a good time earlier,” TK said faux-casually, leaving the ensuite bathroom with the door slightly ajar behind him.

Carlos was standing by the dresser removing his cufflinks and glanced up when TK spoke. “You want to? I know what I said earlier, but we don't have to if you're not into the idea.”

“Do I want my insanely hot boyfriend to restrain me and have his way with me? Hell yeah.” TK walked over to Carlos and snaked his arms around the other man’s waist, pressing a kiss to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “You know me, I won’t hesitate to speak up if I don’t want to do something.”

“Well in that case...” Carlos turned in TK’s arms and stole a hungry kiss, eyes darkening with desire.

“You got redressed after you showered?” Carlos queried as he pulled away.

TK nodded and smirked. “I thought it might be a Thing. This way you get to undress me too.”

“Mmm, good idea.” Carlos raked his gaze over TK, eyes trailing from head to toe slowly.

He kissed TK again, open mouthed and filthy, before reaching for TK’s wrist and clicking one of the cuffs in place. TK hadn’t even noticed him producing the handcuffs; he’d been so distracted by the kiss and Carlos pressed against him. Carlos spun TK around and closed the other cuff around his other wrist, trapping his arms behind him. Making sure they were secure but not too tight, Carlos checked the cuffs before turning TK around once more.

“You good?” He asked, searching TK’s expression and body language for any sign of discomfort.

“Perfect.” TK grinned back in response, heat already pooling in his gut.

Carlos walked TK backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed, and then he pushed TK down to sit on it, nudging TK’s legs apart with his own. He stepped between TK’s legs and looked down at him, cupping his cheek briefly, before starting on the buttons of TK’s shirt. TK shivered under the attention, leaning back just a little to give Carlos a better angle. Carlos undid the buttons one by one, taking his time, until finally the shirt hung open, exposing TK’s bare chest. Then he undid the buttons of TK’s jeans for good measure, pausing to survey his handiwork for a moment before pushing TK backwards without warning. TK sprawled on the bed, hands pinned underneath his lower back, and he suddenly felt very on show. It wasn’t especially comfortable, but god damn was it working for him.

“Oh yeah,” Carlos said approvingly, reaching down to give his own dick a squeeze as he looked at TK. “You look amazing like this. Very sexy and dishevelled.”

“In fact, I’m tempted to just leave you like that,” He added.

TK whined before he could stop himself, and then in an attempt to distract Carlos, he joked, “Are you like this with everyone you handcuff? Because if you are, I don’t know how they don't just roll over and beg you to take them.”

“Oh god, TK!” Carlos covered his face with his hands, suddenly groaning at the thought. “I wouldn’t want to go anywhere near most of the people I arrest if I had the choice, never mind naked.”

“Most?” TK raised an eyebrow. “Have you been arresting sexy men without me knowing?”

Carlos gave him a look that TK thought was probably meant to be disapproving, but mostly looked like he was about to start laughing at the awkwardness of the idea.

“Do you _want_ to keep going?” Carlos asked, just about managing to get his expression under control. “Because this is a great topic to get me to stop.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll shut up. I promise.” TK pressed his lips together and tried to look contrite.

Carlos raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. “Somehow, I can’t imagine you staying quiet.”

TK shrugged, the corners of his mouth twitching up, because yeah, Carlos had a point.

Then he smirked. “Why don’t you make me then?”

TK wet his lips, feeling a sense of satisfaction as Carlos’ eyes tracked the movement, and then Carlos was moving again. He pulled his shirt over his head, not bothering with the buttons in his haste, and dropped it on the floor next to him. Before TK could properly appreciate the sight, Carlos was kneeling on the bed next to him and swinging one leg over, so his legs bracketed TK’s shoulders, and TK was suddenly up close and personal with the bulge in the front of Carlos’ slacks.

“Well, hello there,” TK couldn’t help saying.

Carlos snorted, then popped the button on his trousers and unzipped his fly, before pushing down his boxers to free his dick.

“Wriggle about if you want me to stop.” His expression was serious as he caught TK’s gaze, always looking out for his boyfriend’s wellbeing.

“I will. Now get your dick in my m-” The rest of the sentence was muffled as TK found himself with Carlos’ dick between his lips.

When Carlos was sure he wasn’t going to encounter TK’s teeth, he pushed in further, effectively pinning TK completely to the bed. Sure, he could move his legs and could rock side to side, but all control had been taken out of his hands, and he was as turned on as he’d ever been without his own dick being touched. TK forced himself to relax, breathing through his nose to negate his gag reflex, and when he was settled, he licked the underside, making Carlos exhale sharply and letting him know TK was happy for him to start moving.

“ _God,_ TK.” Carlos’ voice was gruff as he thrust slowly, deeply into TK’s mouth.

TK licked what he could reach, running his tongue along the vein on the underside and swirling it around the tip when Carlos pulled almost out. He alternated between that and sucking, hollowing his cheeks to create more pressure, before relaxing completely and just letting Carlos fuck his face. At that, Carlos groaned and reached down to thread his fingers through TK’s hair, using his grip to tilt TK’s head back. The slight pull on his hair as well as the manhandling sent a spark of arousal to TK’s dick. He moaned around Carlos, and the vibrations had Carlos pulling out and swearing. He was panting as he squeezed the base of his dick, inadvertently smearing precum across TK’s lips before he sat back on his heels.

“Something wrong?” TK asked faux innocently, voice raspy.

“You’re going to be the death of me, I swear.” Carlos reached out and ran his thumb over TK’s lips, smearing the precum further.

Then he climbed off of TK to kneel next to him again and leant down so he could kiss him. TK could taste Carlos in the kiss, as well as the wine Carlos had been drinking earlier, and he moaned again, feeling a thrill shoot through him when Carlos whined in response. Sitting back up, Carlos reached out to help TK into a sitting position too, his desire being pushed to the side for a moment.

“Are you doing okay?”

“More than okay,” TK reassured him, stretching his hands out to get the feeling back to them. “My hands are a bit numb from lying on them, but other than that, I’m great.”

“The handcuffs?” Carlos shifted around behind TK and started to massage his forearms.

“Are really doing it for me,” TK admitted. “More than I thought they would.”

Carlos nudged the collar of TK’s shirt out of the way and pressed a kiss to TK’s shoulder. “You want them off?”

“They can stay.” TK twisted around so he could meet Carlos’ lips with his own, stealing a hungry kiss that contrasted with the gentle reprieve they were having.

“Okay.” Carlos pulled TK’s shirt off his shoulders and down his arms until it bunched up above the handcuffs. “I’m gonna undo them so I can get rid of your shirt.”

He fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked one cuff, before pulling the shirt fully off and dropping it on the floor by the bed. TK rolled his shoulders, flexing his muscles a little in an attempt to prevent them becoming stiff from the odd position, before holding his wrists out behind him.

“Cuff me, officer.”

Carlos smacked him around the head, probably rolling his eyes even if TK couldn’t see to know for sure.

“You’re such a brat.” Carlos’ tone was affectionate though, so TK knew he wasn’t upset.

“You love it,” He retorted, just as Carlos clicked the cuff back into place.

“God help me, but I do.” Carlos shifted around again, leaning in so he could cup TK’s face in his hands and kiss him soundly. “Are you good to continue?”

“Yep.”

Carlos climbed off the bed, leaving TK feeling strangely bereft at the absence of touch. It didn’t last long though, because as soon as his feet were on the floor, he turned around and pulled TK up too. Then he bent down and licked a stripe across TK’s nipple. He blew on it, making TK shiver, before doing the same to the other nipple.

“Are you trying to drive me crazy?” TK asked, not trying to hide the arousal in his voice.

“Yep.” Carlos grinned at him, before continuing downwards, lowering himself to his knees.

He left a trail of kisses down TK’s chest, until he reached the waistband of TK’s boxers. Then he pulled both the boxers and the jeans down at the same time, freeing TK’s dick finally. He purposely ignored it though, focusing on undressing his boyfriend. When the material was all pooled around TK’s ankles, Carlos looked up at him expectantly. When TK lifted one foot and then the other, Carlos pulled the clothing out of the way, including his socks. Only then did he turn his attention to TK’s dick. Carlos repeated what he’d done to TK’s nipples, licking up the length and swirling his tongue over the head, before blowing a puff of air over the wet skin. TK couldn’t help the noise he made at that, and the only thing preventing him from thrusting forward was Carlos’ firm hand on his hip.

However, Carlos then stood up and stepped backward.

“On your knees in the middle of the bed,” He ordered, authoritative tone tempered a little by the hand he had out to help TK if needed.

TK had good core strength and was able to climb onto the bed without too much issue, shuffling forward until he was knelt more or less in the middle. He heard the rustle of fabric behind him, so he glanced over his shoulder to see Carlos undressing quickly. His slacks got draped across the window seat in an attempt to keep them crease free, but the rest of his clothing just joined the pile on the floor. He darted to the bedside table to retrieve the bottle of lube, and then he was climbing onto the bed behind TK, dropping the lube in easy reach. He kissed TK’s shoulder blade and ran his hands down TK’s sides, coming to settle them low on TK’s hips.

“Ready?” Carlos murmured, pressing another kiss to TK’s neck.

“Yeah.” TK tilted his head to give Carlos better access, shivering at the feather light kisses he left.

Carlos nudged TK’s legs further apart with his own, settling between them so he was almost pressed up against TK’s back. Carlos’ dick briefly grazed TK’s ass, before Carlos was moving again, this time to retrieve the lube. TK couldn’t see what he was doing, but the sound of the cap popping and then closing again upped the anticipation, and he had to force himself to take a deep breath, just before Carlos’ finger ghosted across his hole. The finger circled a few times, as Carlos massaged TK’s hip with his other hand, before pushing inside. The ease with which it dipped in surprised Carlos, if the noise he made was anything to go by, prompting a pleased grin to cross TK’s face.

“I may have started prepping in the shower,” TK admitted. “Just a little bit.”

“Having fun without me?” Carlos asked in a low voice, breath tickling TK’s ear.

“I was thinking of you.” TK sucked in a breath as Carlos added a second finger, slowly moving them in and out. “Imagining everything you might do to me while I was restrained.”

Carlos groaned against TK’s neck, sounding as turned on by the idea as TK had been while doing it. He bit down on TK’s shoulder at the same time as he scissored his fingers, making TK gasp with pleasure.

“Next time, let me watch.” Carlos kept moving his fingers, just grazing over TK’s prostate a few times teasingly.

Then he carefully added a third finger, slowing down to give TK time to adjust. TK breathed through the extra stretch until he got used to it, and then he pushed back against Carlos’ fingers, prompting him to speed up again. TK was starting to get impatient now, wanting Carlos inside him already, even if he knew very well the importance of proper preparation, so as soon as he felt that his body had adjusted to the extra finger, he pulled away.

“I’m ready,” He gasped out, ignoring the sudden emptiness he felt at Carlos withdrawing his fingers.

“Sure?” Carlos asked, always the caring boyfriend even in the middle of sex.

_Especially_ in the middle of sex.

“I’m sure,” TK confirmed, fighting the urge to drop onto all fours as in his current state he’d just end up faceplanting into the covers.

Carlos’ hand left his hip and then there was the sound of the lube bottle being opened and closed again, before a soft squelch that had to be Carlos slicking himself up. The anticipation was killing TK, especially when Carlos’ hand returned to his hip. Then Carlos’ dick was pressing against TK’s ass and he forced himself to relax as Carlos pushed inside. Carlos moved slowly, pushing in until he was flush against TK’s ass, and then reached to wrap his arm around TK’s chest, holding him back against him with TK’s hands trapped between them.

“You good?” He asked, waiting for TK’s answering nod before starting to move again.

Carlos pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting his hips, starting with a slow pace that gradually built up. TK couldn’t help moaning at the pleasure coursing through him, Carlos’ hands on him the only thing keeping him upright under the onslaught. Carlos tweaked TK’s nipple, before slowing his pace a little.

“Do you trust me?” He asked, panting a little.

“Yeah.” TK didn’t know what his boyfriend was thinking, but going off their night so far, he expected it would be a good idea.

“Lean forward.” Carlos removed his arm from around TK’s chest, running the hand over TK’s shoulder and arm, down to his wrist.

Carlos wrapped his hand around the middle of the handcuffs, taking TK’s weight as he leant forward, being brought up short before his face hit the bed. TK’s torso was more or less parallel to the bed, and his arms were pulled back behind him where Carlos was holding him up, one hand on TK’s hip still to steady TK as he thrust in and out. TK found himself with even less control than before, with his legs spread wide and his bent over position, he felt like his ass was on display for Carlos’ pleasure, like _he_ was there for Carlos to use. TK had never been more thankful for the size and strength of Carlos' arms than at that very moment. Of course, he'd lusted after them from the moment he and Carlos met, but with his boyfriend holding up a good part of TK's weight one handed, well TK could barely even think straight.

“Oh god,” TK moaned. “ _Carlos._ ”

“You like that?” Carlos snapped his hips, grinding deeper into TK and dragging a wordless moan from him.

“Not so mouthy now, eh?” Carlos was panting, and TK could tell from his tone that he was a lot more affected than he was pretending to be.

TK didn’t have it in him to come up with some witty comeback though, because it was all he could do to hang on, feeling like Carlos was fucking his brains out. Instead, he just clenched around Carlos’ dick, dragging a deep groan out of his boyfriend, and counting that as success enough.

Carlos fucked him harder, deeper, driving TK closer and closer to the edge until he was panting and moaning almost every other thrust.

“Carlos, please,” TK cried out, unable to do anything but rock back against his boyfriend.

“Please what?” Carlos’ voice was strained, even as he teased TK.

“Please.” TK had just enough mental capacity left to string his request together in a way that would spur Carlos on further. “Let me come.”

Carlos’ rhythm faltered, and his hand clenched on TK’s hip. “God, TK.”

Carlos let go of TK’s hip and reached for his shoulder, making sure he had him supported before letting go of the handcuffs too. Then he helped TK upright again, dick almost slipping out in the process. He pulled TK back against him, leaning backward slightly so TK was essentially sitting in his lap. The new position meant gravity was now pushing TK down onto Carlos’ dick too, driving him even deeper. Carlos wrapped one arm around TK’s chest again, holding TK against him, and bucked his hips, burying himself in TK’s body over and over. His other hand found TK’s dick, and the contact was enough to send TK over the edge. It only took a few strokes before he was coming hard, over Carlos’ hand and his own stomach, and the resulting clenching was enough to set Carlos off too. TK sagged against Carlos, breathing heavily, and feeling like he’d lost his grasp on the English language.

“Woah,” He barely managed.

“Woah indeed,” Carlos agreed, breath coming in pants against the back of TK’s neck.

They stayed like that for several minutes, getting their breath back, before Carlos helped TK off of him and into a more comfortable position.

“One moment.” Carlos pressed a kiss to TK’s cheek before slipping off the bed to retrieve the key and a damp cloth.

He undid the cuffs and dropped them onto the bedside table, before massaging TK’s wrists and kissing each one in turn. Then he made quick work of cleaning them both up, squeezing TK’s knee with his empty hand before pulling away again.

“You use the bathroom and I’ll tidy up,” Carlos said softly, putting away the lube and gathering up their discarded clothes to put in the laundry basket.

TK padded into the bathroom, thinking to himself how lucky he was to have such a caring boyfriend. He did his business and returned to a bed that was ready for them to go to sleep in. He pulled Carlos in for a languid kiss, ignoring the weak twitch his dick gave at being pressed against Carlos’ naked body, and then pushed him towards the bathroom, slapping his ass as he went.

“Hurry back, I want cuddles,” He said before Carlos could protest, grinning dopily after him.

By the time Carlos returned, TK was laid in bed with his pyjama pants on, replaying the sex that they’d just had in his head.

“That was super-hot,” He commented as Carlos pulled on his own pyjamas. “And we should definitely do it again at some point.”

Carlos slid into bed next to him, snaking one arm under TK’s neck and wrapping the other around him, pulling him close. “Agreed.”

TK curled his arm around Carlos’ waist and snuggled against him, sighing contentedly. He’d been thoroughly fucked, he was wrapped in Carlos’ arms, and there was nowhere he’d rather be.


End file.
